Components in a processing system frequently exchange or share data, and the data often is stored in separate buffers, for example, a dedicated buffer for each of the components involved in the exchange. When the data is to be exchanged, the processing system typically copies the data from a buffer of a sending component into a buffer of a receiving component. Before copying, the processing system may also need to convert the data from a buffer format of the sending component into a buffer format required by the receiving component.